Reunion
by Legend4802
Summary: Mini-Spoilers for Chapter 6: Tiz wonders if he can live with Til in the alternate dimension then why can't they take Til with them to their world? The sequel to The Rest of Your Life.


Reunion

Could they really be able to do this? Of course he had thought about it but he never thought it would be a possibility, to bring back Til. Sure, Tiz was excited and as thrilled as ever, but was it actually happening? Sage had told them they could pick any world they wanted to be with the ones they love, so why couldn't they take someone from another world into a different world. In Tiz's alternate path that the Sage spoke of, Til was the lone survivor of Norende, so why couldn't they take him to their world? Besides, Til wouldn't be able to fight for himself, and he didn't know anyone else, if he could just take Til with them onto Grandship, then after all of this they could go home... Tiz rubbed his eyes, it had been a long night, and if what he had planned was going to happen, it was going to be a long day too.

"Tiz! Tiz wake up!" Agnes called as she shook Tiz awake.

Tiz grumbled as he got out of bed, it felt like he had just went to bed a minute ago. Half-asleep, he got dressed and sat on the bed to wait for Agnes.

"Today's the big day huh?" Agnes asked when she was done getting dressed.

"I guess so…" Tiz said falling onto the bed trying to stay awake.

Agnes giggled at her fiancé's attempts of trying not to sleep. Getting on the bed, she gave him a kiss and helped him sit up.

"Did that wake you up?" Agnes asked smiling.

"Another one wouldn't hurt…" Tiz said.

"C'mon! Edea and Ringabel are waiting!" Agnes said as she dragged Tiz out of the room blushing.

"Took you long enough sleepyheads! Ready to see Til everyone?" Edea cheered once Agnes and Tiz were downstairs.

"How can you be so lively and awake this early?" Ringabel said groggily as he made coffee for the four of them.

Tiz smiled at the couple while he hurried towards Ringabel to help him before he poured coffee on his arm. After saving his friend from boiling his arm, and everyone had woke up fully, the four decided to eat breakfast.

"Today's going to be awesome... I get to see Til again, and for good this time! What do you think he'll say?" Tiz said excitedly, his mind firing off ideas faster than Edea was eating.

"I don't know, we'll have to see. Who knows? Maybe he can fight with us, the more the merrier!" Ringabel said.

'Oh no, here we go...' Agnes thought.

"No, absolutely not." Tiz stated firmly.

"Why not? We could teach him like we taught Egil. Besides if you and Agnes who had never fought before in your live learned then-" Ringabel started.

"I lost him once, I won't lose him again!" Tiz said standing up.

"Tiz…" Agnes said worried.

"He's not going into battle, and that's it." Tiz stated as he walked out the room to equip his gear.

Ringabel sighed as he went to clean off his plate.

"Ringabel, go apologise." Edea ordered.

"Me?!" Ringabel asked in disbelief dropping his plate in the sink.

"Yes! You know that upsets him!"

Ringabel sighed heavier.

"Yes, dear…" He said dragging his feet while following Tiz.

"Think he'll be alright?" Edea asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine... after all, they're like brothers themselves." Agnes said.

"Yeah, but they argue like sisters don't they?" Edea pointed out making the two crack up as they finished their breakfast.

Tiz was waiting already when Ringabel walked onto the deck. He had 4 swords. Two were his, but then he had two smaller ones, one wooden and one iron, were they for Til?

"I'm sorry, about how I acted back there, I just don't wanna lose him again..." Tiz confessed.

"Don't worry about it, I know how you feel. You've got a second chance and you don't wanna blow it, I get it. I'm sorry too, I should've known not to say that. After all, if I had a baby brother, I wouldn't want him risking his life in battle everyday. Besides, I already have a brother for that!" Ringabel said poking Tiz in the chest. Tiz laughed, Ringabel really was basically his older brother, at least he could always accept and forgive him when he goes a little crazy.

"So, I know we're going to Norende, but shouldn't we ask Sage first of something like this is... well, okay?" Ringabel asked.

Tiz wasn't sure about that, it never really occurred to him if this was alright. He decided that they should go to Sage, and so they were off to Yulyana Woods.

It wasn't a long trip, seeing as how they were in Florem, but yet Airy still had a reason to complain.

"We don't have time for these side jobs! The Holy Pillar shines brightly, we have a chance to end all of this and you yet choose these silly side jobs?!" She nagged on and on.

"Airy, like it or not Tiz and I will go to get Til. We will go to the Holy Pillar, but first we have more important matters." Agnes tried to calm the raging fairy.

"That's ridiculous! What could be more important than saving the universe?!" Airy went on.

Agnes got up to walk over to Tiz for support and wrapped her arms around him so he would help her with Airy.

"Why are we always taking these silly side quests?! Even though we've defeated them already, we have to beat the asterisk holders again and again, and help out the same people over and over. Won't the US of THIS world do that already? Now we have to go get some kid? Another person to take care of, great!" Airy yelled.

That's when Tiz stepped in.

Walking over to the Cryst Fairy, Tiz grabbed her with one hand and opened the door to the stairs with the other.

"How dare you! Put me down right now!" Airy screamed, kicking and hitting all over.

"We will go to the Holy Pillar, and we will stop Ouroboros, but we have to do this. So please, just give us a day or two." Tiz said letting go of her.

Airy thought for a while. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Airy sighed and smiled at Tiz.

"Fine, but no more than a week!" Airy said.

"Right, thank you." Tiz said smiling.

Walking into Sage's house was a huge wave of security and homeyness to the four. Sage seemed to be working on another one of his outfits but jumped up when he saw the four.

"Oh, to who do I owe this delight? Seeing you four so soon! Did you miss me? Perhaps one of you ladies?" Sage exclaimed.

"Crystals, you never change do you?" Edea said frustratedly.

"Ohoho, I'm only joking my dear. So tell me, why are you all here so soon? Did you forget to tell me something? Or perhaps you'd like to change your answer about your alternate paths?" Sage said.

Tiz walked forward and started to explain their plan to Sage. After the explanation, Sage stopped and looked at Tiz for a while.

"Hmm... I suppose that would be fine. But, should he need to contribute to this world?" Sage asked.

"Well, everyone he knew has died... and while he's started to rebuild Norende, there's not much he'll be able to do. And besides, if he comes home with us, he can help buil Norende with me!" Tiz said.

"And what of the Four Warriors of this world? You are dead so who will help Agnes? How will Agnes and Edea be able to work together? Ringabel will be against you as well! How will this world be saved?" Sage asked.

"We've already saved it, The Holy Pillar shines brightly!" Tiz said.

"Well then, I see no reason not to get your brother. Go to him, and when explaining this all to him, be careful not to scare him. I wouldn't mention his death until he's at an age where he can handle it." Sage explained.

"Really?! I can't believe it! Thanks Sage!" Tiz exclaimed.

"Agnes! Can you believe it? I'm getting my brother back! He can come home with us!" Tiz cheered as he picked up Agnes and spun around with her.

"Ohoho, I see you two have been busy with other things..." Sage said.

"Sage!" Edea yelled.

Tiz and Agnes had heard the Sage's comment, but we're too happy to care, spinning and kissing and laughing and overall being happy and excited that they would be able to have another member in their unofficial family.

The true 7 year old came out of Tiz as he raced back to Grandship and was jumping to contain his happiness on the deck of Grandship.

"Be careful, this old ship can't take much more!" The Proprietress yelled over the stomps.

Agnes and the others walked in laughing seeing their usually serious and calm friend going crazy and having fun like a little kid while the Proprietress look at all of them puzzled.

"What's he so happy about? He having a kid or something?" The Proprietress asked Agnes who looked like she was either drunk, on drugs, laughy gas, or all of the above due to all the spinning and kisses from Tiz she had just got.

"I wouldn't say that's a bad guess…" Ringabel muttered.

"Tiz is going to get his brother back, the Tiz of this world is dead and Til is alive, so we're going to take the Til of this world with us so Tiz can take him back to our world!" Edea explained ignoring Ringabel's comment.

"Ugh… all of that's making my head hurt… why don't I get you all a water and maybe something a little extra for Agnes?" The Proprietress said.

"Yes, thank you." Edea responded trying to keep a very disoriented Agnes upright.

The ship finally landed in front of what was once Norende, even on the happy condition it was still a depressing sight. Tiz was the first to jump off and race into the cave already defeating monsters that had once caused them so much trouble with one strike.

Tiz suddenly came to a halt in front of the rest of the group and turned to the others.

"Wait, be quiet for a minute." Tiz ordered.

"What's the problem?" Airy asked.

"Shush!" Edea whisper-yelled to the fairy.

Ducking behind a bolder, sounds of swords clashing and grunts could be heard from farther ahead, the rest of the group went for their weapons to prepare for a battle.

"No, don't fight. Look." Tiz said wide eyed looking ahead.

Looking ahead, was Til Arrior and Olivia Oblige fighting off a hoard of monsters. Together they were taking down the monsters in one strike, and they looked like they had to potential to be the Warriors of Light.

Tiz started to walk forward, ready to grab Til and Olivia to follow out the plan, when the others stopped him.

"Tiz, what are you thinking? We can't bring them back with us!" Eden scolded in disbelief.

Tiz looked at her shocked, why couldn't they?

"Tiz, if we bring them with us, who will save this world?" Ringabel said, trying to knock sense into him.

"Us! We've saved all the other worlds haven't we? What's the difference now?!" Tiz yelled angrily, how could they be doing this now?! They were on board this whole time, and NOW they wanted to back out?!

"Honey... Til and Olivia have to live out their destiny. We don't have the right to take that away from them. Til and Olivia have a chance to live full and exciting lives, they'd be happy. Don't you want that?" Agnes said, knowing how Tiz felt and was trying to understand.

"But, Til- Why? He... He..." Tiz stuttered, finally breaking down with the realization of what had to happen. He finally had a chance to be happy and have his brother back, Agnes could have Olivia back! And now... None of it could happen.

The Four Warriors of Light tried to comfort each other, or more like the Three Warriors of Light to comfort a blubbering, sobbing, broken mess of their leader.

Finally, Tiz sat up and dug through his pocket for a blue hourglass figure.

"Okay, go on ahead to Grandship. I'll be there soon." Tiz said wiping his eyes.

The others tried to protest but Agnes convinced them that they could trust Tiz. And they all ran to Grandship preparing to take off before Til and Olivia could see and alter the timeline.

Til and Olivia had finally defeated all of the monsters, and were now taking a break to catch their breath and regain energy. Tiz could hear a familiar conversation occurring.

"Unnecessary, I won't have a innocent involved in my mission." A feminine voice said.

"Please, I can help. No, I WANT to help. You're a source of light, my ray of hope!" A tiny masculine voice said.

'That's my brother' Tiz thought standing up.

The conversation ended in mutual agreement, leaving the two to face separate direction to store fallen items from the hoard of defeated monsters. Til facing the boulder Tiz was hidden behind, Olivia facing the wall of the cave. Tiz turned around and walked out so Til would be able to see him.

Looking up to the movement, Til went wide-eyed and almost screamed when Tiz gave him a shushing signal to warn him about alerting Olivia.

Tiz smiled at the sight of his brother, he wished he could take him back after all he'd been through with his night terrors of Til's death. He could feel his eyes start to water, he'd better get this over with quick.

Tiz held up his SP Hourglass and tapped it while he looked at Til. Til looked even more surprised as he dug through his bag looking for his own Hourglass. He finally grabbed it and tapped at it himself. A blue light shone lightly as the two items were linked.

Til seemed to understand what had just happened and looked at his brother with a tear going down his face.

"Remember Til, if you ever need help, all you need to do is ask" Tiz said holding back his sobs.

"Brother, how are you here? I saw you-" Til asked trying to understand what was happening.

"I promise, in time it will all make sense, but for now stay strong, protect your friends, and do everything you can to survive and I promise one day, I'll see you again." Tiz told his brother.

Til nodded in understanding and smiled at his brother.

Tiz returned the smile and looked at his brother one last time before he turned around and started to go back to Grandship. As he ran he finally let it all out. It wasn't fair, he couldn't leave Til behind. He didn't want to lose his brother again. How could he lie to Til about being able to see him again one day? But, Tiz would at least be able to help Til in battle when he needed it. Tiz was glad to be able to see Til again and was grateful that his life would be happy and exciting. Tiz smiled to himself as he reached the end of the cave, Til would be okay and have a good life, and that's all he could ask for.

He ran onto the ship and saw Agnes waiting for him at the entrance with Ringabel and Edea getting the ship ready for takeoff.

"Tiz! Are you okay? What happened? What took so long?" Agnes fretted worriedly.

Tiz just wrapped his arms around _his_ hope, remembering his brothers words and reassuring Agnes everything was okay and telling her what had happened.

"So, Til and Olivia will be able to call upon us whenever they need our help? That's great!" Agnes said excitedly.

"Yeah..." Tiz mumbled.

"Agnes held Tiz tighter and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Tiz, I know how much you wanted this. I wanted it too! But it's better this way..." Agnes cried into Tiz's shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry! Please... I'm happy for Til and Olivia! They'll have full and happy lives! I couldn't be happier! Besides, if I have you, I don't need anything else in this or any other world." Tiz said trying to get Agnes to stop crying.

"Okay... I'm happy for them too... I only need you too, Tiz. I'm not going to lose you too, please..." Agnes sniffled.

"I promise. Look, the proof's right there!" Tiz said pointing to Agnes' ring finger.

That seemed to get her to smile, looking at Tiz and holdng him closer.

"I'm tired... let's go to bed, okay?" Tiz told Agnes.

Realizing how tired she was, Agnes nodded with a yawn.

The two walked into their bedroom to finally go to sleep after what felt like the longest day ever and they way past ready to put this day behind them.

Even if Til and Olivia weren't with them, at least Tiz knew that they were happy and safe, and he was fine with that. Besides, he had Agnes, he was the luckiest guy in the world, what more could he ask for in life? And knowing that his brother was going to have the same happiness in life was even better than his reunion.

 **A/N: Okay, so I know in my last story I said that this would be out the next day, sorry about that... I had to rewrite it a lot.**

 **So, like the previous story, this one was going to be REALLY different. I first was planning for Til to be alone in Nornede so the plan worked out and Til was brought back to the other world, then I was going to have Tiz bring Til back at the end of the game when the multiple portals are opened. THEN, I was going to have Tiz exploit Bravely Second to bring Til and Olivia back permanently , and then changing it to temporarily instead of temporarily. I really didn't any of those because I felt that it went to far away from Bravely Default's actual story and I didn't want to create a alternate universe type thing. I had to rewrite the middle and end parts of the story multiple times and every time I hated how it turned out but I'm so proud and happy of the ending I have now.**

 **I've been rambling enough about this now so I'd better wrap this up fast! Anyway, the next couple of stories will be during Bravely Default and then I'll start to be leading into the Bravely Second type stories, of course I won't really be able to write about the story in End Layer until the game actually comes out so the only spoilers you'll need to worry about are the end of Bravely Default if you got the True Ending because one story will be about that but don't worry as that will probably be in quite a while.**

 **Man! This has been the longest Author's Note I've ever had! Anyway, I really like this story and I really put a lot into it. I really feel like all my stories have been leading up to this one and I'm really proud of it and I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do and if you do!**

 **This is the lame part of the A/N where I ask you to comment and favorite**


End file.
